Mr & Mrs Frost (Jelsa)
by PaoValentinaCR
Summary: A couple unbearable. You will have to take the barriers that give them the way. Both should stir a job, but also to lidiarse together.       "I'll go see a friend."    "Your wife?"    "It's not my wife!"       Notice: This story is mine. Not copy or adapt. If you need it for any purpose, let me know please. Thank you.       Enjoy!       PaoVale, 2016


Chapter 1 | MR. & MRS. FROST

 **Jack's POV**

After a long trip from Michigan to Boston, I decided to visit again my old friends. I look through the window of the train, putting my headphones. I had been a while booking Tokyo, reviewing some issues with my father. My father owns a factory in Tokyo, but there is little known. I have come to see some old friends since my teens. With uncertainty, I pull my ear headset, hearing what the ladies conversed.

"Have you heard the big explosion that took place in Boston on October 23 two years ago?" He asked one of the middle-aged ladies. I hid not hear.

"Yes, it was something catastrophic for tourists".

"I hope that my grandson has not happened anything wrong," she craved, worried.

"Do not worry, Mildred, insurance must be in good condition, awaiting your arrival" assured the passenger.

 _I was in that disastrous explosion._

I was a big lucky to get out alive. No one knew why that exploded gas turbine at the art museum. I was one of the people who least paid attention, and I appreciate that, I am not a person who loves fame. I hide in my own world.

"Many rumors say that exploded due to a youngster in the vault of the museum," said the lady. My hearing became more sensitive to their words.

"Really, Judith?" He was surprised "Too young?"

"I do not know. I only know that very few saw it, and only one I could see and come out alive," she confessed.

So was another young man, huh?

The train stops at the next stop. I took my small bag, and put it on my back.

"Excuse me, ladies, but the gossip to you is not well," I said, annoyed "It would be much better if they keep their mouths shut."

They looked at me offended.

"Rude Boy".

"I'm not disrespectful, but I'm being honest".

I leave the train station to my correspondent. Those ladies had me to the top with their 'possible rumors'. I took a brief respite in the air of Boston, rather, the field farthest from the city of Boston. Radioactive Imagine Dragons rumbled through my ears, and I liked it.

Walking isolated from other people. He did not need companions, for that I could go alone. The music stopped, and pulled out my cell phone, it was a call that interrupted my music. I pass my finger across the screen, sliding to my right the green phone, and I approach my ear.

"Hello?" I answered reluctantly.

"Jack, son!" It was my mother, again pestering "Where are you? God, I was worried about you. I saw the news and heard there was a huge explosion in Michigan."

"Mom, I am in perfect condition, you do not need to beat yourself up so much for me," I demanded, calm.

"But, my baby is almost in danger! Obviously I have to worry about you," I bit back. He rolled my eyes, snorting "How did it go in Tokyo?

"Good. It was great."

"I'm so happy for you!" He was moved "You'll see me again?"

"After making a few small visits. Then I'll come see you, mother"

"Okay. I'll call you later, baby."

"Clear."

I immediately hung up the cell phone. I sighed. There is a great variation of times my overprotective mother spent with me. Already I have twenty-two years! I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, right?

"Jack Frost, you came!" He exclaimed, raising his arms to hug me. I just refused to hug me, "Hey, did you get morose these days."

"I just want my space," I snapped, seriously.

"Uncle Jack!" She was Olive, my little niece. She ran to me with a huge smile, hugged her. God, it's a small one.

I smiled.

"Did you have fun without me, little one?"

"Uh-uh" he refused "was waiting for these days for us to play together."

 _Well, it is a great pity that I have to go._

"Oh, sure," I waver. The lowered my arms "Olive, I'll have me go today. I just came to see you."

"I thought you were going to visit me, Frost" Flynn complained, arms crossed "We have many things to talk about."

"But ... Uncle Jack" she stopped me, about to mourn. Buffet.

"Look, I'll see you again and we'll play whatever you want."

"Okay!"

I went with Flynn courtyard where Olive and Taylor was playing, his two little cousins. Flynn had to take care of, and at the same time chat with me.

"About what you want to talk?" I started.

"Do you know anything about the new that made the explosion in Michigan?" I asked, whispering.

"No. But I have collected information on the way here," out of my pocket a yellowfin folder. He studied in detail (interior) "Many believe it is a small accident. That this happens every day"

"Your father called me a few days ago. I consulted you should talk to 'professionals'. Who do you think you are talking about? I'm Flynn Rider, a professional!" He complained, upset.

"Hey, Flynn."

"Yes?"

"My father does not trust you. And it is for that reason he wants to consult more experts rather than to you," I confessed bluntly.

"Your father is an idiot!" She squealed, still upset.

"Calm down! I came to hide from him. If you know that I came to you for the same reason he will kill me," I muttered, annoyed "Anyway, I want you to find these locations are in the folder. If there is something important, call me."

"Where will you go?" I wonder.

"To visit an old friend. It's workmate."

"Your wife?"

"It's not my wife!"

"But they have the same last name. I do not think they are brothers."

"We are few known! Ya just say it's my wife! She is not mine!"

Fuck me uncontrollably to tell a girl I barely know is my wife, just for having my name in their disgusting name! Even thought disgusts me.

"Okay, it's not your wife" gave "you'd better treat her right."

"I do not care what you say. I treat it as I please."

"It's a woman and you must treat it with respect!"

"Respect is not in my vocabulary."

He snorted "You're a stupid first, Jackson."

"My name is not Jackson."

"Of course. Someone confirmed to me" I smiled. I growled. She told "It was her."

"You will see them with me, that damn."

"See you in a few days, small" I smiled, she returned my smile.

"When will you return?" He asked, smiling.

"Coming Soon."

Again, I leave Boston, Flynn's house. Again had to travel, he was used to go alone, but with this new partner guess I'll get used to his pathetic soft voice.

 ** _Hello everyone! I'm writing just a new Fandom Fic about Jelsa. This is a translated English version. It is also underway in its original version, that is, the Spanish. I hope you like all those who read it, thanks!_**


End file.
